


Once Bitten

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [213]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Mild Horror, Prompt Fic, Suspense, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Shaina and Marin are vampire hunters, hunting a specific quarry. What happens when the hunt is turned upon the hunters, though?
Relationships: Eagle Marin & Ophiuchus Shaina
Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [213]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007217





	Once Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com).

Shaina came down to breakfast smothering a huge yawn, and located Marin pretty quickly in the little breakfast area of the hotel. It wasn’t crowded yet, most people still asleep at this hour, and that was the way Shaina preferred it. She pulled a plate of breakfast together, got a cup of much-needed coffee, and headed over to slouch into the seat across from her partner in crime. Marin didn’t acknowledge her beyond a slow blink, lifting her own mug to her lips and taking a swallow. That was fine. Marin didn’t wake up fast in the mornings. Shaina took a bite of her food and paused.

Chewed.

Swallowed.

Tried not to panic. 

“Marin?” She asked carefully, and there was something in her tone that made Marin actually look up at her, instead of looking through her like she usually did in the mornings. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, brows furrowed in concern. 

“I… I think I have fangs.” Shaina said flatly. Marin’s eyes grew wide as saucers. 

“Fuck,” she breathed, and Shaina felt exactly the same way, so yeah. Totally justified. 

“Can you see where it bit me?” She asked, voice low and urgent. Marin indicated for her to turn her head, squinting at her skin. 

“No, it must be under your clothes,” she said after a moment, and Shaina’s stomach churned. She pulled up her sleeves, and found the incriminating mark at the crook of her elbow, the skin smooth and vaguely numb when she pressed against it, but the two evenly spaced red marks still like a glaring signpost. Marin swore softly again. “This is bad. Do you think it’s the one we’re hunting?" 

"Gods, it better be, or we’re in trouble. Do you think we should call for backup?” Shaina asked, taking a steadying gulp of her coffee. Marin considered it.

“Yes, I think we should. Maybe there’s someone local we can set up with instead of staying here. This place is obviously compromised.” She said, fumbling her phone out of her pocket. Shaina breathed evenly, and then picked her fork back up, powering through her breakfast despite the anxiety clawing at her stomach. There would be a resolution here. Marin wouldn’t let her become a vampire, and this was clearly a test bite. That and the vampire hadn’t figured out she was a hunter, or it would have done the change the hard way. Probably. 

Their mark was fond of young women, mid-twenties, with dark hair, like Shaina. Liked the slow turning process, too. It had been skipping from town to city to town, leaving at least one freshly turned vampire in its wake in every place. She tried to think if she would have met the vampire yet, or if it had just seen her checking into the hotel and decided she was its next victim. She couldn’t think of anything. 

Marin startled Shaina out of her brooding with a hand on her arm. She squeezed lightly. 

“We’ll get it, and you’ll be okay. You’re not going to turn on my watch, Shaina. I promise.” She said softly. “Backup is already on the way, and there’s a local tipsman we can probably stay with.” Shaina took another deep breath. 

“Okay. Let’s go quickly then.” She said softly, and stood. Time to get out of here. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
